Run Devil Run
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Soi Fon merasa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tahu matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu kalau ia akan menangis. Tapi, ia tidak mau membuang air matanya dengan percuma hanya karena playboy seperti Aizen. Song Fic. Yes, ruki4062jo is coming back. RnR?


Run Devil Run

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Run Devil Run**, _sang_ by Girls' Generation

**xxx**

Shaolin Fon—_or_ Soi Fon Fic. Actually, this is SoiGgio Fic.

3rd Person POV. AU. Song Fic. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

Wanita itu sudah menunggu sejak satu jam yang lalu di café tersebut—hingga ia hanya mampu berpangku tangan dan mengutuk orang yang ditunggunya. Ya, orang yang sedari ditunggunya dengan sabar tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Soi Fon—itulah nama wanita itu. Jujur, ia benci harus menunggu—apalagi orang yang ditunggunya kali ini adalah orang yang meremukkan hatinya.

Oh itu dia. Ia melihat lelaki yang ditunggunya di depan café dengan seorang wanita. Bahkan sebelum lelaki itu akan masuk ke dalam café, mereka sempat berpelukan dan saling mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Soi Fon hanya mendengus kesal dan membatin, _dasar bad boy sampah._

_ddokbaro hae neon jeonmal Bad boy sarangbodan hogishimbbun  
>geu dongan nan neo ddaeme ggambbak sogaseo neomeogangeoya<br>_

.

**Do it right. You're really a bad boy, only having curiosity rather than love.  
>Because of you, I've been fooled the entire time.<br>**

KRING~!

Bel tanda ada seseorang yang membuka pintu membuat Soi Fon merasa malas. Ia hanya menghela napas melihat sosok lelaki tadi masuk ke dalam café dan menghampirinya sekarang.

"Kau terlambat," kata Soi Fon lalu kembali berpangku tangan dan membuang muka.

"Maaf, aku tadi ada sedikit urusan."

_Selalu itu_, batin Soi Fon. Sepertinya kekesalannya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

_neon jaemiobseo maeneo obseo neon Devil Devil neon neon  
><em>

.

**You're no fun, you have no manners. You're a devil, devil you are.**

"Jadi," Soi Fon masih tidak menoleh, "kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini? Apa ada masalah?"

Soi Fon masih diam. Sedetik kemudian, ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah amplop surat besar. Dengan kasar, ia melempar amplop tersebut ke atas meja.

Lelaki di hadapannya hanya diam dan memandangi amplop tersebut. "Apa ini?"

Soi Fon merasa akan membentak melihat kepolosan itu kalau saja ia tidak menarik napas dan berkata, "Buka saja."

Lelaki itu mulanya ragu, sebelum akhirnya mengambil amplop tersebut dan mengambil isi amplop itu. Tampak ada beberapa foto di sana. Setelah melihat semuanya, ia hanya melempar foto-foto itu ke atas meja.

"Puas melihat foto itu, Sousuke Aizen?" tanya Soi Fon dengan nada sarkatis. Sedikit diliriknya foto yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ya, di dalam foto-foto itu, tampak Sousuke Aizen dengan wanita yang berbeda di setiap fotonya. Ada foto saat mereka bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, bahkan berciuman.

"Apa maksudmu?" terdengar suara bariton Aizen.

Alis Soi Fon terangkat. "Maksudmu? Ayolah, jangan buat aku tertawa bodoh sekarang. Tentu saja aku meminta penjelasan tentang ini—tentang wanita-wanita ini, yang bahkan bau parfum mereka saja masih menempel padamu!"

_ne haendeupon sumanheun namjan han geuljaman bakkun yeoja  
>nae koggaji yeokgyeoun Perfume nugu geonji seolmyeonghaebwa<em>

_neon na mollae nugul mannaneun ggeumjjikhan geu beoreut mot gochyeotni  
>dwieo bwado sonbadak aningeol<br>_

.

**So many men that are in your phone are girls with only one letter changed.  
>The perfume smell that's sickening to my nose, tell me whose it is.<strong>

**You didn't fix that terrible habit of seeing people behind my back?  
>No matter how much you run, you're still in my hands.<br>**

"Mereka hanya teman wanita," jawab Aizen asal.

BRAK!

"Teman wanita? Kau gila apa? Tidak ada orang yang bahkan berciuman dengan seseorang yang dikatakannya hanya "teman wanita"!"

Gebrakan meja ditambah teriakan keras dari Soi Fon cukup untuk membuat seluruh pengunjung café menatap ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa kau sangat mempermasalahkan foto-foto ini?"

Soi Fon menatap tajam ke Aizen—melihat lelaki itu masih saja berakting menjadi polos di hadapannya. "Karena aku kekasihmu, _baka_! Kekasih mana yang tidak akan marah melihat foto-foto seperti ini?"

Dan sekarang, seluruh pengunjung café melihat mereka sambil berbisik satu sama lain.

_You better run run run run run  
>deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae<br>You better run run run run run  
>nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae Hey<em>

_deo meotjin naega dweneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma  
>You better run run run run run<em>

_ddak geollyeoseo yagollyeosseo Run Devil Devil Run Run  
><em>

.

**You better run run run run run  
>I can't see this anymore, so I'm going to reject him.<br>You better run run run run run  
>Even if he hangs on to me, I'll just ignore Hey<br>On the day that I become a great person, I'll get my revenge. Don't forget.  
>You better run run run run run<br>You better run run run run run**

**You got caught, you teased me. Run devil devil run run**

Aizen hanya diam. Wajahnya masih tenang. Bahkan ia masih tersenyum. Entah senyum apa, tapi Soi Fon merasa tidak mau tertipu oleh senyum itu lagi—senyum yang dulu pernah membuatnya jatuh dan mau saja menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu tidak?" Aizen membuka suaranya kembali. "Aku merasa muak denganmu."

Soi Fon tersikap. Ia yakin, sosok Aizen yang sebenarnya telah keluar. Itu bukan lagi akting—seperti yang dilakukannya selama ini. Itu adalah suara Aizen sendiri—kepribadian yang selalu disembunyikan di depan seorang wanita.

"Aku tidak berbohong saat mengatakan mereka hanya teman wanita. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun pada mereka, mereka saja yang terlalu berharap padaku. Di mataku, mereka hanyalah seorang wanita murahan—yang sedikit dirayu saja… akan melakukan apa pun untukku."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Soi Fon merasakan ia akan menampar lelaki itu sekarang juga. Inikah Aizen yang sebenarnya? Entah berapa lama ia tidak menyadari kepribadian gandanya itu. Dan sekarang, ia merasa bersyukur telah mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau ia tidak mengetahuinya? Mungkin ia bisa dijadikan Aizen sebagai pemuas nafsu semata—memikirkannya membuat Soi Fon bergidik sendiri.

_nae gyeoteseo salmyeoshi heulgit dareun yeojal ggok hulteobwa  
>na obseul ddaen neon Super Playboy gogae deureo daedapaebwa<em>

_neon jaemiobseo maeneo obseo neon Devil Devil neon neon  
><em>

.

**Even when you're by my side, you always look at other girls.  
>When I'm not there, you're a super playboy. Lift your head up and answer me.<strong>

**You're no fun, you have no manners. You're a devil, devil you are.**

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu benar?" Aizen mencondongkan badannya dan memegang dagu Soi Fon dengan lembut, "kau juga dulu termakan oleh rayuan itu bukan? Hingga mau saja kujadikan kekasih?"

Soi Fon menepis tangan tersebut dengan kasar. "Dasar kau iblis." Tangannya telah bereaksi—bersiap menampar lelaki itu hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tapi bahkan sebelum tangannya menyentuh pipi Aizen, tangannya telah dicengkeram dengan erat oleh lelaki itu.

"Mau menamparku, _sayang_?" tanya Aizen—masih dengan senyumnya, _senyum iblisnya_. "Seharusnya kau tidak bereaksi dulu, aku baru saja akan berkata terima kasih kepadamu. Karena kau, aku memenangkan taruhan dengan Grimmjow serta yang lainnya—hingga mereka kini bisa kujadikan budak dan sumber uangku."

Soi Fon tersikap. "Ta-taruhan?"

"Ya, taruhan," Aizen mengusap pelan rambut Soi Fon—yang tentu saja ditepis oleh wanita itu. "Kalau aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu hanya dalam waktu sebulan, maka mereka akan bersedia melakukan apa pun yang aku perintahkan dan membayar uang padaku setiap bulannya, hingga setahun ke depan."

_You better run run run run run  
>deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae<br>You better run run run run run  
>nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae Hey<em>

_deo meotjin naega dweneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma  
>You better run run run run run<em>

_ddak geollyeoseo yagollyeosseo Run Devil Devil Run Run  
><em>

.

**You better run run run run run  
>I can't see this anymore, so I'm going to reject him.<br>You better run run run run run  
>Even if he hangs on to me, I'll just ignore Hey<br>On the day that I become a great person, I'll get my revenge. Don't forget.  
>You better run run run run run<br>You better run run run run run**

**You got caught, you teased me. Run devil devil run run**

Soi Fon sempat terdiam. Namun akhirnya ia tertawa hambar dan berkata, "Jadi… semuanya yang kau lakukan selama ini… hanya bohong?" Dilepasnya cengkeraman Aizen dari tangannya dan diangkatnya wajahnya dengan berani—menahan segala rasa sakit yang dirasakannya menyeruak begitu saja.

"Memang apalagi kalau bukan bohong? Percayalah, tidak akan ada lelaki yang mau menjadi kekasihmu. Kau yang egois, mementingkan perasaanmu sendiri. Wanita aneh yang selalu menggunakan kepangan kemana pun—kuno."

Soi Fon merasa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tahu matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu kalau ia akan menangis. Tapi, ia tidak mau membuang air matanya dengan percuma hanya karena playboy seperti Aizen.

Soi Fon tidak ingin ditertawakan. Karena ia tidak seperti yang Aizen kira—ia tidak selemah yang dia kira.

_yae na gateun ae eodido eobseo janmeori gullyeoseo shilmanghaesseo  
>nan gyenedeul boda deo daedanhae neo geureohke keoseo mwo dwellae<br>(ggabulji mallaettji) neol saranghae jul ddae jal haretji_

.

**There is no one like me. I'm disappointed that you tried to trick me.  
>I'm much better than all of them. What are you going to be if you keep acting like that?<br>(I told you not to fool around) I told you to do well while I loved you.**

Soi Fon tidak bisa menyerap keadaan setelah itu. Saat seorang lelaki yang merupakan pelayan café tersebut menumpah segelas air penuh ke atas kepala Aizen—membasahi wajah dan bajunya.

"_Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aizen berdiri dan menghadap pelayan tersebut dengan kemarahan penuh. "Lihat akibat dari apa kau lakukan!"

Pelayan itu masih tenang—walau sudah dibentak dengan keras oleh Aizen. "Kulihat situasi di antara kalian panas sekali, jadi aku sengaja memberikan air dingin untuk sekadar mencairkan suasana."

Pelayan itu lalu menepuk pundak Aizen dan kembali berkata, "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, air dingin yang barusan saya berikan gratis, jadi sekarang anda boleh meninggalkan café ini. Pintu di sana terbuka lebar untuk anda."

Soi Fon hampir tertawa saat melihat wajah Aizen—yang notabene telah dipermalukan oleh seorang pelayan yang berusaha mempermaikannya. Dengan kesal, Aizen menepis tangan pelayan tersebut dan berjalan ke pintu keluar dengan cepat. Tepat saat ia akan melangkah keluar, ia menatap tajam pada pelayan tadi—seolah berkata akan membalaskan dendamnya nanti—dan berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh lagi.

_You better run run run run run  
>deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae<br>You better run run run run run  
>nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae Hey<em>

_deo meotjin naega dweneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma  
>You better run run run run run<em>

.

**You better run run run run run  
>I can't stand seeing you anymore. I'll kick you away.<strong>

**You better run run run run run  
>Even if he hangs on to me, I'll just ignore Hey<br>I'll get my revenge when I become a greater person, don't you forget it  
>You better run run run run run<br>You better run run run run run**

"Kau tidak apa?" Soi Fon mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang pelayan tadi, namun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Soi Fon akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Omong-omong, terima kasih untuk yang tadi, padahal aku baru saja akan memukulkan buku menu ini ke wajahnya," kata Soi Fon sambil menunjuk buku menu tebal yang tergeletak di sebelahnya sejak tadi.

Pelayan itu hanya tertawa dan berkata, "Sama-sama. Maaf kalau aku ikut campur tadi."

Soi Fon menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa. Aku justru yang takut manajermu marah kepadamu karena membuat salah satu pengunjung marah dan pergi."

"Tidak apa, pemilik tempat ini adalah teman baikku. Kau lihat yang berambut orange itu?" Ia menunjuk seseorang di tempat kasir—yang sepertinya tadi juga menonton keributan antara Soi Fon dan Aizen, "Itu dia orangnya. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia juga yang sebenarnya menyuruhku untuk mengusir orang tadi."

"Oh begitu." Soi Fon memperhatikan pelayan di hadapannya ini. Lelaki itu mungkin umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Matanya berwana keemasan dan rambutnya hitam. Bahkan kalau dibandingkan dengan Aizen, lelaki di hadapannya ini tampak _jauh lebih baik_.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan." Soi Fon melihat lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Ggio Vega, cukup Ggio saja."

Soi Fon dengan ragu menerima uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya. "Aku Shaolin Fon—kau bisa memanggilku Soi Fon."

"Baiklah, salam kenal… Soi Fon."

Soi Fon tersenyum. "Salam kenal juga, Ggio."

_e neolbeun sesang baneun namja neo hana bbajyeobwattja  
>ggok naman bwajul meotjin namja nan gidarillae honja<br>_

.

**Half of the world are men, it makes no difference if you're gone.  
>I'm going to wait by myself for a guy who will only look at me.<strong>

**= Run Devil Run – Girls' Generation =**

**xxx**

Author : _By the way… _I'm coming back from very long hiatus! *dance dance* Glad to be in FFn again after a long time, anybody miss me? :D #pede

Huff~ rasanya saya bikin ini pake emosi juga sambil bayangin orang kalo bertengkar itu gimana =='

Sebenarnya di fic ini saya cuma mau menggambarkan seorang _playboy_ nggak tau malu dan bikin ceweknya sakit hati. Dan pasti suatu saat, _playboy_ itu bakal kena karmanya dan cewek yang ditinggalinnya bisa dapet yang "lebih baik" dari _playboy_ itu :D

Soal lagu, lagunya memang pas (dan kebetulan, lagu favorit saya). #curcol

Nah, soal Aizen, awalnya saya mau bikin _playboy_ di sini itu Hisagi, tapi karena saya yang kurang 'ngeh' jadi diganti deh :D

Wokeh, butuh apresiasi dari kalian semua.

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
